Conventional hybrid power supply circuits include both analog and digital circuitry to produce a desired output voltage. In general, a digital portion of a conventional hybrid power supply circuit is desirable because it easily configurable, rendering it useful for many applications. A respective analog portion of a hybrid power supply circuit is typically less configurable, but is an efficient and cost-effective way of maintaining an output voltage within regulation.
During operation, the conventional hybrid power supply circuit can be configured to receive input specifying how to control a magnitude of the output voltage. The digital portion of the conventional hybrid power supply circuit converts the received input into an unfiltered analog reference voltage outputted to respective analog circuitry. The analog circuitry of the conventional hybrid power supply circuit uses the received unfiltered analog reference voltage as a basis to control the magnitude of the output voltage. For example, the conventional hybrid power supply circuit can be configured to produce the output voltage such that a magnitude of the output voltage at least proportionally tracks the analog reference voltage. In such an instance, an increase in magnitude of the analog reference voltage causes the conventional hybrid power supply circuit to increase a corresponding magnitude of the output voltage. Conversely, a decrease in magnitude of the analog reference voltage causes a corresponding decrease in the magnitude of the output voltage.